


i can explain

by qkdxksthsuseks



Series: love closed [3]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Love, Identity Reveal, Love, Secret Identity, Secrets, the big reveal lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qkdxksthsuseks/pseuds/qkdxksthsuseks
Summary: aoko finds kaitou kid in the middle of the living room, clutching his bleeding side.





	i can explain

He flew in from his window, stumbling onto the floor and yelped in agony as he felt the bones in his body hit the hard floor with such force. Kaito clutched his side and wretched, releasing a low groan. Coldness started spreading across his flesh from his side and he could feel the floor turning cold as blood pooled around him. His breathing was raspy and uneven. His white suit was turning into a shade of crimson red. Kaito crawled around his dark, dark apartment, his outstretched hand searching for a First-Aid kit. 

_He was flying through the air, in the palette of darkness. Sirens and light flooded underneath him and there was a lot of noise. He smirked as he dropped the jewel, a glistening twinkle before falling far far below him. He looked down and thought he made eye contact with Nakamori-keibu. There was look flashing across his face. Someone beside him, another police officer, yelled something. Nakamori-keibu seemed to panic. The young police officer raised a gun. Kaito's eyes widened._

That was how it happened. It was a graze of a bullet, but he had too much blood loss on his way home. And his whole body was probably bruised from how he crashed on the floor. He could feel his head become dizzier and dizzier by the moment. His vision became blurry as he grabbed the leg of a chair and attempted to make himself stand up. Pain shot through his body from the side and his ribs hurt so much, so much. He thought he was going to die. Kaito felt his arms go weak. He slumped on the floor. 

Kaito knew he couldn't survive without someone's help. He wished someone would knock on the door, no, bust through the door. Maybe someone. But he knew no one would, there wouldn't be any reason for anyone to bust into his house - unless there was a thief. Kaito felt a smile tugging at his lips. He was wishing a thief to come into his house - a phantom thief's house. It was ironic. 

Aoko. The name wiped the smile on his face off. Maybe she would find him, but to what? She could find Kaitou Kid sprawled on the floor of her best friend's house, leaving trails of blood. She would feel so shocked and so betrayed at the same time. And then she would panic. He could almost see the look of distress and dilemma in her eyes, not knowing what to do. He was glad he didn't have to put her in that situation. 

He heard a noise and he panicked as he heard a familiar voice. 

"Kaito, I know it's late but dad's not coming home and I wanted to know if I can sleep with you tonight." 

Kaito took a sharp intake and forced himself to stand up. He staggered towards the window, breathing deeply. Sweat beads started forming on his face. He started panicking, his heart started beating so fast, so hard that he was scared he was going to die from a heart attack more than anything else. A sudden thought crossed his mind that Aoko would see the blood stains on the floor and go berserk. 

There was a click; the light turned on and Kaito froze. 

There was the kind of silence that completely destroyed someone. Kaito felt the blood freezing in his veins and felt his heart drop. His whole body trembled slightly. Kaito stared out the window, watching how motionless and silent everything was outside. 

There was a soft gasp and Kaito closed his eyes. There was no going back to anywhere anytime now. He could hear Aoko's footsteps becoming rapidly louder before he felt her hand on his wrist. There was a yank and Kaito felt his body swivel a little to the side and felt the light on his face. He stared blankly into the void, trying his best not to look at anything - not to look at her. 

A warm hand touched his cheeks. Kaito snapped into his reality and finally _looked_ at her. Aoko was standing a feet away from him, her face was full of concern and shock. He felt that, he understood her. She touched the blood trickling down his forehead and gasped a little again. 

"Kaito," her voice went up a little, as if she was asking a question. "W-What, Kaito?" 

Her hand traced down his side, where it was wet and bloody. Kaito felt chills down his spine. He couldn't do anything, he was unable to do anything. He just stood there as Aoko stared at in him in horror - or was it fear? He couldn't look at her face, scared of what he'll see. What if she was _terrified_ of him? What if, what if she thought he was a _monster?_ The questions paralyzed him. 

"Kaito, Kaito!" Aoko said, her voice trembling a little. "Let's go to the hospital, Kaito. _Kaito!"_

Kaito looked at her, his head going dizzy. "Aoko," he said, softly and slowly. "Not the hospital, _not the hospital._ _"_ He sounded so broken and so weak, not just from the wound, but from everything. He was terrified of what was going to happen to Aoko, of what was going to happen to _them._ He knew he sounded a little desperate. 

"Kaito, you're _dying,_ " Aoko begged, she grabbed his shoulders and shook it a little. "You're going to die." 

"No, no, not to the hospital," Kaito breathed in. "Then they'll know, _they'll know I'm Kaitou Kid."_

He turned to her and their eyes locked in the air. His eyes looked a little crazy, even a little delusional. Aoko bit her lower lip, her eyes watering. She took off his hat. "Alright, Kaito," she breathed. "I'll do it, I'll stitch you up. Lie down on the couch." She ordered, her voice cracking. "Lie down on the couch, Kaito. Lie down on the couch." 

Kaito obliged, groaning a little as he pulled himself on the couch. 

"Please, please don't move," Aoko murmured softly. Her hands trembled as she took off his shirt. She wandered into the kitchen and pulled out a first-aid kit and started working on the wound. It was a wordless work and Kaito only flinched and winced once in a while. It _almost_ scared him how quiet Aoko was. He didn't know what he was more afraid of, dying or facing Aoko after this. 

"I can explain," was what he said to break the silence. 

Aoko smiled bitterly. "Right," she muttered, her eyes glistening. 

"I'm sorry," Kaito blurted, studying her face. She looked like she was suppressing something, something that was going to burst at anytime. Aoko bit her lower lip and wiped away her tears before putting the needle back in place. He wanted to ask where she learned how to stitch a person up, but he didn't dare. "Aoko, I'm sorry." He said it one more time to make sure she heard. 

Aoko's hands trembled a little. Then she fidgeted a little before the tears started streaming down her face like a water fall. She looked so mixed and he got that. "I-It's not your fault," she mumbled, her voice small and barely above a whisper. "I just, how did you get hurt?" 

"Some police officer shot me," Kaito explained. "It's only a graze, don't worry. It's the bruises that were more of a problem for me. I'm fine, Aoko. And besides, you stitched me up nicely, right? It's going to be..." His voice trailed away and Kaito felt his own eyes welling up with tears and his voice cracking a little. "...fine." Was he going to be fine? Were _they_ going to be fine? 

"It's really _disturbing_ enough to find out that you are Kaitou Kid," Aoko looked away. "And to find out that you almost _died_ from my dad's - " 

"Your father tried to stop it," Kaito quickly interrupted. "Aoko, Aoko, do you - " He knew he sounded like an absolute _douche._ " - have any questions?" He touched her cheeks with his gloved hands. "Aoko, look at me. _Aoko."_ His voice became deep and serious. 

"Why are you doing this?" Aoko cried, bursting into tears. She slapped his hand away and buried her face in the palm of her hand. 

"Aoko, Aoko, please don't cry, _Aoko,"_ Kaito begged. He pried her hands off her face and cupped her face with both hands. Their faces were inches away and he thought she looked breathtaking even with teary eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. He carefully tucked back wisps of hair and pulled her into an embrace, pressing her head close to his. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I put you in this situation." 

Aoko sniffed. Her tears trickled down and dripped on his shoulders. 

"I won't turn you in," she sniffed. "But I don't want you to keep doing this. It's dangerous. I would hate it if you got hurt like tonight." 

Kaito laughed a little. "That's what you're scared of?" he smirked. He pulled back and looked at her face, a small smile on his face, his eyes softened. He brushed her hair with his fingers and slowly and tentatively asked, "Would you like to hear my story?" 

Aoko blinked, her eyes sparkling. A fresh set of tears streamed down her face. She hastily wiped them off, laughing a little at the irony of the situation. 

"Yes. I want to hear your story." 


End file.
